Such bearing arrangements with linear adjustable rolling bearings are used, for example, in printing machines for roller engagement and disengagement. An example of such a bearing arrangement is known from DE 101 45 322 A1. A hydraulic cylinder that is loaded with a pressure, is provided there as an adjustment device, in order to move the bearing housing together with the rolling bearing to engage the supported roller, that is, to move it against the second printing roller. The printing material runs between the two rollers, that is, ultimately a narrow gap is given for the printing material that necessarily runs in contact between the printing rollers. The printing rollers are mutually pressed against each other. Depending on the system, this could be a vibration-loaded system, that is, due to the roller rotation and the passage of the printing material, vibrations are transmitted to the moving, engaged roller. These vibrations are transmitted to the moving, engaged roller. The vibrations are in the pm range.
Although good roller engagement and disengagement can be achieved with such a known bearing arrangement, the system nevertheless could be improved. On one hand, the hydraulic cylinder is constantly under a high pressure when the roller is engaged, that is, in the working position. This is associated with an increased risk of wear in the hydraulic sealing system. On the other hand, the continuous vibration load increases the risk of wear, because naturally the hydraulic system is also exposed to continuous loads at a higher rate due to the vibration.